The objective of the proposed research is to isolate individual tumor-enriched nonhistone chromatin proteins without exposing the proteins to denaturing conditions and to then conduct a series of investigations designed to begin to elucidate the functions of the individual proteins. Nonhistone proteins will be dissociated from isolated chromatin with NaCl and purified using immunoadsorbents and standard techniques of protein fractionation. We will study the binding of the purified proteins to DNA and the relationship of the proteins to the nucleosomal structure of chromatin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Suprrier, M.H., and Reeck, G.R., "Thermal Denaturation and Circular Dichroism Properties of Sheared and Unsheared Chromatins," FEBS Letters 70, 81-84 (1976).